<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrogation by notmeromero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435998">Interrogation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeromero/pseuds/notmeromero'>notmeromero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeromero/pseuds/notmeromero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ina is interrogated for causing the doom of the world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435476">審訊</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeromero/pseuds/notmeromero">notmeromero</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The story is set in the SCP world</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ninomae Inanis" The blonde woman in the suit said the name disdainfully.<br/>
Ninomae was trembling all over,  lying in front of the woman. She coughed so hard that blood water sprayed from her nose and mouth onto the white-tiled floor.<br/>
The woman took two steps closer to her and wiped the floor with her leather shoes. "I’ve never heard that tako is afraid of drowning." The woman's eyes were staring straight at the floor as she spoke.<br/>
The woman's eyes were staring straight at the ground as she spoke.<br/>
Ninomae coughed more and squeezed a few words out of her mouth.<br/>
"I am ...... human."<br/>
"Do you think we are still in the dark?” The woman lifted up Ninomae by hair and threw her to the chair on the side.<br/>
The incandescent light shone on Ninomae’s thin body, which was scarred by the three days of interrogation. Her head hung low, almost to her knees.<br/>
The woman picked up a dozen newspapers and read out loud.<br/>
"Mysterious poisoning in fishing villages."<br/>
"Police clash with cultists, heavy casualties"<br/>
"National Observatory observes unusual celestial activity."<br/>
"You did all of this?"<br/>
Ninomae curled up in a chair like a stuffed animal that had been trashed. As the woman read the headlines aloud, she clutched her arm as if trying to hold something back.<br/>
"The woman slowly picked up the dagger that has bloodstain on it and approached Ninomae. "You do not have a choice but answering my questions, right?"<br/>
"I don't know anything." Ninomae’s voice was almost too small to hear.<br/>
The woman's face was stern. "Guarantee me that you are human, Ninomae?"<br/>
Ninomae’s head sank down twice.<br/>
"If you are human, then you don't need these two pieces! The woman roared. </p><p>"Dr. Watson, how’s the trail today?" The man in the lab coat asked the woman who had just come out of the interrogation room with a scowl.<br/>
Dr. Watson threw two purple tentacle-like into the biochemical waste bin, wiping the blue blood and hair on her hands, without saying a word.<br/>
The man in the lab coat saw this, shook his head, and added another cross next to the three already-existing ones on the calendar. And three days after that cross, there reads a word in red: "Doom".<br/>
"She's more difficult than the most horrible thing I've ever seen. I don't know what gave her such a stubborn will.” Dr. Watson tried to smoke, but found the cigarette case empty. “All in all, there’s little chance left for us."<br/>
The lab coat man rushed over, took out a cigarette and handed it over. At the same time, he asked tentatively.<br/>
"Since now is a time of necessity, should we try that?"<br/>
Dr. Watson glared at him. "Do you know what you're saying? The opponent is at the highest level of containment! Anyone who comes into close contact with her is either dead or insane."<br/>
Dr. Watson subconsciously pulled out a brass, vintage-style pocket watch from his shirt lining pocket. One the dial writes the Roman numerals one through twelve in a delicate serif font. The watch body was etched with a precise, repetitive pattern that belonged to no known civilization.<br/>
Dr. Watson knew that this watch was given to her by a friend who she could not recall, when she was known as Amelia. She knew that the power of the watch helped her escape school bullying. She knew that the watch got her into the foundation as the youngest doctor. But what she didn’t know yet was that this very watch, SCP-████, would be stolen from the Foundation in three days.<br/>
"Actually ..." the man in the lab coat stared at the watch as well, "it’s a decision made by the O5 council."</p><p>Ten years ago, a shrine in the countryside of Japan. Under the red torii, a small shrine maiden was cleaning the courtyard. As her body moves, two fleshy tentacle-like headpieces sway left and right.<br/>
When she saw a blonde woman in suit approaching, she hurriedly responded and tried to speak in broken English.<br/>
"H...how is you?"<br/>
"My name is Amelia Watson," the woman said, taking off her sunglasses, "Are you Ninomae Inanis?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll try to write more if I can...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>